Break
by silverfire113
Summary: Sequel to Headlock. Marth and Samus are happily married but a mysterious blip constantly keeps them on edge. What happens when they run into someone that thought they'd never see again? CURRENTLY CANCELED
1. It Begins

Warm water rained down on Samus as she rinsed shampoo out of her golden hair. She enjoyed every minute of warmth. Recently her job had been busy what with all the space pirates popping up everywhere and she was glad to finally get a break. A song escaped her as she washed.

The door to the bathroom _wished_ open and she smiled absently.

"Who's there?" she asked with a laugh.

"Oh, I don't know. There are only a couple _hundred_ people on this small spaceship for two," someone said sarcastically.

She opened the shower door a bit to peer out at her blue haired husband. He had his back to her as he rummaged though the white cabinet above the mirror.

"Haha Marth. What're you looking for?" she asked as she scrubbed at her legs.

"I can't find the toothpaste again...did one of those aliens you picked up yesterday eat it?"

She sighed and stepped out of the shower, reaching up to the top of the cabinet and produced the tube of toothpaste.

"Ah...that's where it went," he laughed, taking it from her.

He placed a kiss on her check and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hmm...This is compromising..." Samus murmured as she returned the kiss.

"What is?"

"You're such a perv," the bounty hunter laughed as she ruffled his hair and stepped backwards.

He raised an eyebrow.

"You're my wife. It's not like I haven't seen you-"

Samus laughed loudly and pulled him into the small shower with her, kissing him again as the water soaked them. Marth smiled.

"You're clothes are getting wet," Samus commented.

"...That _is_ annoying..."

* * *

Samus quickly dried herself off, throwing the purple towel she had used aside and slipping into her zero suit. The door to the bathroom had been left ajar.

"Where are your manners kind sir?" she asked loudly.

"They ran away when I married you," he replied with a hint of amusement.

Swiftly she stepped out into the control room to see Marth leaning carefully over some buttons, watching a nearby radar. He looked up when she started to mess with his still damp hair.

"Any signs of that weird blip from earlier?" she queried as she sat down next to him.

"No. It's strange though…there hasn't been anything on radar…"

"Really? Hm…Maybe that just means we're really lucky."

"…I don't know…"

"Don't be such a worrywart," she said, punching him lightly on the arm. Or at least she tried to.

Marth rubbed the spot where she had hit him.

"I don't think you know your own strength…you're too used to smashing heads together," he said with an amused look.

Samus stared at the radar for a moment before sighing.

"I kind of like it when it's peaceful like this," she said airily.

There was a sudden loud beeping and their eyes both locked back onto the radar.

"There it is again," Marth said, flipping some switches quickly.

"It looks like a small…_something_…" Samus muttered. "But…there's nothing there. No planet, no moon…or at least not the last time _I_ checked."

"When was that?"

"Right before I left for the smash tournament…"

"That was a pretty long time ago," Marth said as he turned a dial.

"Only a year. Besides, planets don't just appear like that."

"Then what would it be?"

They both sat in silence for a moment. The blip on the radar suddenly vanished like it had never been.

"That's…" Marth started.

"Really weird," Samus finished.

"Well, there isn't much we can do now," he said with a sigh, sitting back in his seat.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"You know…I've been thinking…" Samus said, her eyes twinkling.

"…about what?"

"You know…it's been a year since you saw your family…don't you want to check up on them?"

"Well I do miss them but-"

"Look, what if we have to chase after this…_thing_, and can't do anything else for a while? I know you want to visit…and besides, you're an _uncle,_ Marth. Don't you want to see how big he's gotten?"

"I just don't know if we can leave this," he said slowly with downcast eyes.

"Come on, we need a break. It'll give us time to think things through."

"If that's what you think it best. Are you going to tell them about…" he shrugged with his shoulders.

A brief flash of sadness passed across her face and she shook her head.

"I…I don't know. I might…"

"Hey, it's not like it's that big of a deal; they'll understand."

"You're probably right but…it's kind of embarrassing…" she mumbled, glaring at the radar.

Marth sighed, reaching out to grab her hand gently.

"It'll be okay," he encouraged.

* * *

Elice looked up wearily as a woman came trotting into the throne room. The newcomer's light blue hair bounced around her shoulders and her eyes gleamed.

"Sheeda…hello," Elice said dryly.

"Where's Marth?" the other woman asked, completely ignoring Elice's greetings.

The queen almost laughed evilly to herself.

"He's away."

"…What?"

"Away with his _wife,_" Elice added.

There was a moment of silence and then…

"AYIIIIIIEEEE!!!! WHAT?!?!?!" B-But…He was supposed to be married to _ME_!" Sheeda practically screamed.

Elice shrugged absently. "Love is an unpredictable thing."

"Who is she?!"

"A very beautiful, clever, strong young woman who doesn't have a high pitched voice."

Sheeda fled the room with tears streaming down her face, most likely headed towards the stables to talk to her Pegasus. Elice rolled her eyes. At that moment Roy walked in with Sar in tow. The little red haired boy smiled up at his mother and ran up to her, jumping in her lap.

"And how are my two boys today?" the Queen asked with amusement.

"I'm good Mommy!" Sar replied happily as he played with her sleeve.

Roy laughed. "You do know that the "high pitched" monster is going to be staying with us for awhile, right?"

Elice sighed. "I figured."

"Buuuuut…I have some good news too!"

Her eyes lit up at his excited expression.

"Marth and Samus are coming for a visit!"

* * *

Cold…

Lian shivered and pulled his coat tighter around his body. Why did it have to be so darn cold?! All his precious tea had frozen…cursed mountains. He'd never been able to understand the purpose of them, but if his sister insisted…

He could have picked a colder place.

With a sigh that sent small white clouds into the air he trudged forward through the snow. _At least I can't get frostbite,_ he thought optimistically.

Though this whole mission was stupid. Of all the places, why should _he_ be _**here?**_

There was no sense to it whatsoever.

Torin hated anything wet, soggy, slightly soaked…even tea! What kind of person didn't like tea? Even Death Gods liked it!

Which is why Lian reasoned that Torin couldn't possibly be in such a place. Too much snow.

Although…

He was snapped out of his mental debate when he noticed a black smudge in front of him. Just the cave he wanted to see! Lian would have danced if he hadn't been so freakin' numb. Ah, well…life goes on.

His footsteps echoed on the cold stone as he stepped inside.

"_Erehzumo,_" he muttered under his breath. A flame quickly leaped to life and hovered near his head, casting flickering light into the darkness.

A rather long and twisting darkness. Lian groaned and began his trudge through the tunnel, grumbling the whole way. He was tired. Hungry...AND HE WANTED SOME TEA!

He stopped abruptly when he noticed that in front of his was a…button? His eyes lit up.

"Haha! Yes!" Quickly he pressed it and waited…Nothing happened. He frowned, grumbling again. "Stupid thing's frozen solid…" So he began pressing it over and over as hard as he could.

Finally he thought he could hear something in the distance that sounded like…rushing…snow?

_Oh s-_

He never got to finish the thought as he was hit by the fast moving avalanche and carried away with the snow.

* * *

**Oh my...I'm BACK! lol much to everyone's horror. ;)**

**I had writer's block for such a long time with this...so everyone must thank Ramuria for suggesting Lian get hit by an avalanche lol and also for editing a bit and writing the shower scene at the beginning.**

**xD Does anyone know about the Death Gods I'm talking about? Hint: They're from Bleach and Soul Eater. How Lian knows this the wolrd may never know...**

**Annnnyway! I know a lot of people don't really like OC characters (except villains) but Lian and Torin are important in the plot of this story, and I promise to make them more realistic and expressive then they were last time. Hopefully nobody will really mind too much...**

**I really can't believe that I'm writing this last book in the trilogy...wow. If some of you didn't know, I'm also fixing up "Because of You" when I have time, buuuuuuut (Roy lol) I've been so busy with my comic (coming soon, I'll keep you posted if anyone's interested). So please forgive me if I don't update often. Hopefully Ramuria will help me out.**

**Sooo, Review please! I'd really appreciate, this being the first chapter and all... :)**

-Silverfire113


	2. I Can't!

**Chapter Two**

Roy was practically bouncing when Samus' spaceship landing. Elice seemed almost as excited as her husband while little Sar actually _was_ jumping. The fact that he could even remember his uncle didn't seem to dampen his enthusiasm. Not to far off Sheeda stood with a stony expression. When she got a hold of this…this _wife_…

The two expected guests walked out into the sunshine. When they were close enough Elice wrapped her arms around her brother, crying happily into his shoulder.

"We've missed you two so much! You'll have to tell us all about this last year!" she queen said with a smile.

"Yeah! Stories!" Sar exclaimed while hiding behind his mother.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it?" Samus thought aloud as Roy embraced her.

"You guys seriously need to correspond more often!" commented the redhead. He then went over to Marth and hugged him also, joking about something that the women couldn't hear but made Marth blush and scold his friend.

A dark aura seemed to creep over the joyful reunion as Sheeda came closer. The light blue haired woman stepped up to Samus with a scowl.

"So, I assume you're Marth's wife," she growled.

"I am," Samus replied, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Princess Sheeda, and I was _supposed_ to be Marth's fiancée."

Samus turned to look at her husband. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

The man in question had an uncomfortable look on his face.

"It was a long time ago…I thought we broke up…?" he asked, staring at Sheeda with confusion and annoyance.

"I don't recall anything of the sort!" Sheeda spat.

"Well, it's to late now. You should've stayed in better contact with him," Samus retorted icily as she stepped in between the former "couple" with a glare directed at Sheeda.

"I didn't even know where he was!"

"Um…considering he was exiled…?" Roy said meekly, trying to be helpful.

All he received were four glares.

"Well, you should have just stayed wherever you were before you jerk!" off the princess ran with tears in her eyes.

A moment of silence…

"You were _engaged_ to someone _else_ before?!" Samus asked, rounding on her husband.

"Look, we were young-"

"You could have TOLD me!"

"Sorry…I didn't think it as very important…"

"Not…" she gave him a shocked look, "Not important?!"

Sar grabbed onto Samus' leg. "Auntie Sammy, could you and Uncle Marth stop fighting now? Please?" the boy begged, using his best innocent expression. Both adults fell silent immediately.

"…We'll talk about this later…in private…" Samus stated awkwardly as she picked up Sar and smiled at him. "You're quite the peacemaker, aren't you?"

"Mommy says I'm good at making people stop fighting," the boy said with a large goofy grin.

Elice grinned proudly. "Well, should we all head in for dinner. I imagine you're both hungry?"

Marth and Samus nodded.

"I'm staaarving!" Sar said, practically bouncing in the bounty hunter's arms.

"Shall we then?" Roy said, beginning to walk towards the castle.

* * *

A lone penguin waddled by, small black eyes staring at the large mound of snow. It cocked its head to the side curiously.

That hadn't been there before.

It circled around the large white pile…and ran away quickly when an arm burst out of the snow.

The arm was followed by a shoulder which was followed by a head.

Lian gasped for air, his face red as he tried furiously to escape from his icy prison.

"Stupid-" he muttered random curse words that popped into his head. "_Erehzumo._"

The flames he created quickly melted the snow until he was free.

"Now then, back to what I was doing!" he said cheerfully.

He used the flame to melt the pile of snow covering the entrance of the cave and then quickly moved back to the place where the button had been. Instead he found an opened doorway.

"Guess I know where all that snow randomly came from…"

Cautiously he stepped inside. Out of place machinery was everywhere, metal plates covering the stone walls and floor. The air was stale. It smelled like death.

"So…you've come for…it then…" a voice wheezed out from a shadowy corner.

Lian smiled brightly.

"Indeed I have. I do hope you won't get in my way, it might get messy."

"Hmm…currently…I have no use for such a…creation…"

The corners of Lian's lips twitched down slightly.

"Creation? How dare you say such words. You speak as if _you_ were the one who made him."

A strangled, harsh laugh echoed along the metal walls.

"If it were not for me…the one you call "Torin" wouldn't even…exist…"

"If it weren't for you he wouldn't have had to exist in the first place!" Lian clenched his fist as he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh my…is that anger I hear?"

"I'll just take what I came for."

"By all means…take it…I don't need a broken…item…"

Lian scowled and strode forward to a room in the back, his ruby eyes darting to all the shadows, suspecting a surprise attack.

"No need for it…he's useless…useless now…the planet will die…" the mysterious voice stated cryptically.

Lian tried to ignore it as he lifted a limp body unto his shoulders. In a flash of light he was gone.

"You'll all die!"

* * *

"So buddy…It's been awhile," Roy said, grinning.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it?" Marth replied, smiling slightly.

The redhead moved over with a sly expression. "Did you and Samus have fun?" he said while waggling his eyebrows.

The blue haired man blushed visibly. "As if I'd tell you."

"Aww, come on. I thought we were buddies," Roy said as he made a fake sad face. Marth sighed.

"I don't see why that would be interesting."

"Are you guys gonna have kids?"

Marth suddenly stiffened.

"Sorry, I forgot about something I had to do. I'll talk with you later," he said as he stood quickly, exiting the small library they had been sitting in.

"…Did I say something…wrong?"

* * *

Elice hummed quietly as she combed through her blue hair, glancing over her shoulder every once in a while to look at Samus.

"How has the past year been?" Elice asked, tugging at a knot.

"Busy, but it was a lot less lonely with Marth there," the blond replied as she poked Elice's squishy looking pillow.

"Hmm…I bet it was a lot more interesting then sitting around her commanding Altea. Especially when pissed off former fiancées of Marth come to visit."

Samus paused. "Are there more then one?"

"Oh, no. Don't worry. I don't think he ever really liked Sheeda, but he was under pressure with the war and everything…the people wanted a queen. You know how it can be."

"Yeah…I shouldn't have yelled at him…even though he _should_ have told me…" Samus sat down with a sigh.

"So…I was wondering…are you two going to have any kids?"

The bounty hunter looked at the ground.

"Samus? Is something wrong?"

There was another pause of silence before Samus looked back up at Elice.

"Elice…do you think Marth would want a kid?" she asked bluntly.

"Well…It'd be a lot of work for the two of you to take care of a kid, what with your job."

"I know, but besides that?"

"I think he's a bit…sacred of that."

Samus nodded.

"He's afraid that he'll turn out like our father…though I highly doubt that. Marth is to kind…I do think that he might want a child though…" Elice continued, watching Samus carefully. "Do you want kids?"

The blond woman suddenly started to cry. Elice dropped her comb, rushing over to her friend's side and wrapping her arms around her.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?" the queen asked quietly.

"No…No, it's not you…it's just…" Samus cried quietly into Elice's shoulder. "Marth knows…and if he wants kids…I don't know…I just don't know what I'm supposed to do!"

"Why? What is-?"

"Elice…I can't get pregnant."

* * *

**I finally finished this chapter D: I had really bad writer's block. But anyway...**

**I'm celebrating again because I finally got the first chapter of my comic up :D **.com/art/Ramuria-Page-1-132285862 **if anyone is interested.**

**Poor Samus :( I've had this planned since the beginning of the story, so, yeah...Hopefully you'll find out what's up with Lian in the next chapter. If I ever finish it.**

**Thanks goes out to mrtysh, KIt※K※NINe, AlexanderLynAngelic, Mooncry, Etiema, Fanged-spirit, MidnightMoon16, Explodium, Majorshin, Mars, and SlasherMask for reviewing. You're all really encouraging :)**

-Silverfire113


	3. Enter the Players

**Chapter Three**

Lian sighed, glancing around.

"…Okay…This is not where I wanted to end up…"

The swordsman was standing in a huge grassy field…all alone…

Well, minus his unconscious companion. That didn't really count in his book though.

Off in the distance he could see a castle fortress thing…Which didn't make him any happier, since he didn't want to _be here in the first place!_

"I don't think she'd recognize you anyway…you're haired faded and…got longer…and…stuff…I barely recognized you…aaand…now I'm talking to myself…" Lian stared at his friend for a moment, feeling a small twinge of sadness. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you…or them…but I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Lian headed towards the castle…He had a feeling he knew where this was…

Samus silently headed back to the room where she and Marth were staying, her eyes downcast. She'd never told anyone except Marth. And now…

"…Samus?" a voice called hesitantly.

The bounty hunter turned, her eyes narrowed. "I don't have time for you."

Sheeda took a step back, though she quickly regained her composure.

"Listen, about earlier…I didn't mean to…yell."

Samus didn't reply. Instead, she turned her back on the princess and continued walking. Sheeda dashed forward and stood in front of her.

"Please listen! I just…It's hard for me. I…I love him…and I want him to be happy! If he's with you…and that makes him smile…then that's okay with me."

Samus' expression softened a bit.

"You…must have really…"

"I was so angry when I found out…" Sheeda continued. "But…that's understandable…right?"

Samus nodded numbly.

"So you better make him happy, or I'll come after you," Sheeda finished, her tone serious.

"I will."

Sheeda let Samus pass, eyes downcast. If this was best then she'd live with it. Somehow.

Samus thought back on her conversation with the princess. Sheeda must have been heartbroken…

A loud yelp startled both women. They glanced at each other and then sprinted down the open walkway towards one of the gardens.

"I hate hedges!" someone growled.

Samus raised an eyebrow. A burglar? She looked around for a weapon and settled for one of the swords displayed on the wall. Sheeda grabbed one also.

The only light came from the moon as they peered around the tall bushes, searching for the intruder. It was quiet…

A tall man suddenly jumped out at them, causing Sheeda to scream and Samus to yell, swinging the sword at the figure.

The man jumped back, laughing quietly to himself.

"Who are you!?" Sheeda demanded, the display sword raised threateningly.

"Samus! Long time no see!"

The bounty hunter lowered her weapon, shock evident on her face.

"Lian? Is that you?" she asked.

"So I was right! This is Altea!" Lian said happily.

"You know him?" Sheeda asked, slowly lowering her sword also.

"…I guess…" Samus said, a bit stunned.

"Samus! Sheeda! Are you okay!?" Roy asked as her dashed around the hedge, sword drawn.

"We're fine…"

"What happened?" Marth asked as he also appeared, his hair in disarray.

"Marth! Roy! Hey, remember me?" Lian said, grinning.

"…Lian…?" Marth asked slowly.

"Yep!"

"…Maybe we should all go inside…" Sheeda suggested. By now she was utterly confused.

"That sounds like a good idea…"

Roy yawned, glancing around at everyone; they were all seated at a large wooden table.

"So…what are you doing here Lian?" Marth asked.

"Hmm…well, you see…I was looking for Torin," Lian said, noting that everyone but Sheeda had a downcast expression.

"…And?"

"I found him."

Stunned silence.

"…who is Torin?" Sheeda asked, looking around the table.

"He was a…friend of ours…and also one of the reasons why we're alive right now…" Marth said quietly.

"_Anyway_, I encountered a bit of a problem. I can't go back to my world with him for some reason…It might be because he lost all of his previous powers. The law of my world states that outsiders cannot enter, and presently…he would be considered an outsider. He'll get his abilities back eventually…" Lian explained with a sigh. "The problem with this is that without Torin our planet will die…I can't stay here because they need me back home but I can't leave Torin here when he's so…weak."

Marth glanced at Samus.

"…We could watch over him…" Marth suggested.

Lian instantly brightened. "Really?! You'd do that?!"

"He did save our lives…" Roy stated.

"Great! Then it's settled; Torin will stay with you all until he gets his powers back and then I'll come and get him."

Marth nodded. "Alright."

"So…wait. That guy in the other room…?" Samus asked.

"That was Torin. He's…changed a lot."

"What about that thing that was worrying Zelda so much?" Roy queried.

Lian laughed. "That? You shouldn't have to worry about it."

Sheeda suddenly looked over at the doorway and everyone else followed her gaze.

"Looks like you finally woke up," Lian said, standing.

Torin stared back at him blankly, his face emotionless. "Who…are you?" he asked.

* * *

**I got a kind of nasty review last chapter xD Which Ramuria and I both thought was very funny. First of all, I've said several times all ready that I've never played a fire emblem game (I want to). Secondly, this is a fan fiction, and technically it doesn't have to be factually correct because it is a _fan_ FICTION.**

**Anyway, I know this is really late and really short, but I felt like I had to end this chapter here. I rewrote it three times before I was satisfied -_-**

**Much thanks goes out to mrtysh, Etiema, NinjaSheik, AlexanderLynAngelic, Fanged-Spirit, KIt※K※NINe, and Fire Emblem Fan (the last one for givig me an idea that killed my writer's block :D) for reviewing, I really, really appreciate it! You guys keep the story going!**

-Silverfire113


	4. Forward One Space, Back Two

**Chapter Four**

The room fell silent.

"Are you serious…?" Lian asked. The silence continued and he shook his head. "No…You don't joke. Crap."

Torin stared at him for a moment and then glanced around the room at all the different faces. He didn't recognize any of them.

"Do you remember…anything? Anything at all?" the red-eyed man asked, taking a step forward. He winced when Torin instantly took two more back.

"No."

Lian flopped down on the floor, sighing tiredly. "First it's that…then it's this…and then oh! He can't remember anything! This sounds familiar!" he mumbled to himself.

The other occupants of the room stared at him strangely.

And again there was silence.

"Well, this is _just_ great! Do you seriously not remember anything? _Seriously_?" Lian asked again.

Torin seemed to be getting a bit annoyed. "No. I do not remember anything. Need me to repeat it one more time?" he asked icily.

Marth coughed and Lian turned to stare at him.

"Well, your job just got a lot harder," the black haired man said with a laugh. "You get to baby-sit a guy who doesn't know who he is."

"Uh…Lian, I have a question…" Samus asked hesitantly.

"Uh huh?"

Lian finally stood again, glancing over at Torin before he turned back to the other people in the room.

"If Marth and I take Torin with us…would you still be able to find him afterwards? We travel around space as part of our job and I don't want to burden Elice and Roy with this…" she explained.

Lian blinked. "Well, yeah…it wouldn't be hard for me to find you guys but are you sure you want to do that?"

The bounty hunter glanced over at her husband and he nodded.

"Yes."

Torin, meanwhile, was staring at them in confusion, though he managed to hide his curiosity. Who were these people anyway…? And apparently he was a burden. Joy.

"Hey, you two don't have to do that…" Roy said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah…we do," Samus replied with a glare directed at Roy. "You guys have Sar to take care of and an entire _kingdom_."

Roy grumbled something but otherwise stayed quiet.

"Do you even remember your name?" Lian asked, turning to Torin.

The other swordsman shook his head.

"You're Torin…and you're also called Tory but you hate it…" Lian added the last part with a slightly evil snicker. "My name is Lian. The guy with blue hair is Marth, redhead is Roy, blondie is Samus, and the chick with blue hair is Sheeda."

"…Okay…"

"Samus and Marth are going to be taking care of you, and you're not going to go wandering off on your own."

Torin glared at him.

"Who says you can tell me what to do?"

"…I can kick your butt," Lian said dryly. "Plus I'm your elder. So shut up and listen.

Roy barely managed to contain his laughter. It was hard for him to imagine someone like Lian beating someone like Torin. Marth secretly thought the same.

"I've gotta leave now so stay with the nice people and don't cause trouble."

Samus stood. "So…it doesn't matter where we are; you'll still be able to find us?"

"Correct! Oh, and remind him not to drink water."

Again he received a strange look from everyone in the room except Torin.

"It might kill him again," Lian said with a grin. Before anyone could get in another word he disappeared in a flash of light.

For the third time that night it was…silent.

"Who're you…?" a sleepy voice asked.

Everyone looked down to see Sar. The young boy rubbed his eyes and then stared up at Torin.

"I've never seen you before…" the child continued.

Torin blinked, not sure what to say.

"You're quiet…and _really_ tall. My daddie is short, did you know that?"

Someone in the back of the room snorted.

"What's your name? I'm Sar and my mommy is a queen. She's _really_ important 'cause everyone depends on her," he stated, looking up at the swordsman expectantly.

"My name is Torin…"

"How'd you get so tall Mister Torin? Did you eat all your veggies? My mommy says that veggies make you grow tall but I think they're icky. My daddy thought so too which is why he's so short."

The same person that had snorted earlier started mumbled something most likely not good for a child Sar's age. There was a thwack and the person fell silent.

"Uh…I guess…" Torin replied uncertainly. He couldn't remember if he had or not.

"Sar! What are you doing! I told you to stay to bed!"

Elice rushed into the room, her face flushed. Sar ran behind Torin in order to use his leg as a shield.

"Sar, what are you…" the queen looked up, her face paling slightly. "Who are you?" she asked quietly.

"Elly, it's alright. He's a friend," Roy called from his seat.

The woman relaxed, letting out the breath she had been holding.

"Sar, come here young man. You're supposed to be in bed," Elice stated, giving the child her best commanding look. Which was pretty good, her being a queen and all.

"But I was talking with Mister Torin," Sar said, giving her the puppy-dog-eyes.

Again Elice froze.

"…Torin…?" she repeated, her eyes widening.

"Yeah…that Torin," Roy said, standing up and walking over to his wife. She blinked.

"I didn't recognize you…I'm sorry," she said, bowing slightly.

"It's fine…"

Torin was once again confused. This woman knew him? All of these people seemed to know him…but he had no idea who they were.

"I'm gonna eat all my veggies!" Sar declared, walking over to his mother happily.

"Oh? Why the sudden change of heart?" Elice asked with a raised eyebrow. Roy mumbled something about asparagus.

"Cause I wanna be tall like Mister Torin!"

The young boy bounced up and down, tugging on Elice's dress.

"Alright, alright. I'm sure you'll grow up to be very tall," she laughed.

"I need to talk to you about something…" Roy whispered into her ear. The queen nodded.

"Come on, Sar. Little boys need sleep also if they want to get tall."

The three left the room, their conversation soon fading. Torin turned back to the remaining three people in the room.

"…Well…you can sleep in the room you were in earlier…and tomorrow we'll figure something out," Marth said, walking towards the door. "Do you remember where it is?"

Torin nodded. One of the few things he remembered currently.

"Then I guess…good night…" Sheeda said, exiting first.

Samus yawned, leaning her head against Marth's shoulder.

"I'm pooped…Let's go to bed," she suggested tiredly.

Torin watched as the couple left the room. He lingered there for a moment, trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

So…he was going to be watched by those two…

Slowly he walked back to the room he had woken up in even though right now he didn't feel tired.

For a long time he lay there.

It was silent.

He didn't know when but eventually he drifted off to sleep after what felt like hours of laying in one spot.

* * *

There was a girl. She was smiling, laughing as she twirled, her dark ebony colored hair dancing around her. She looked so happy…

"Hey, you look so silly like that!" she giggled, reaching a hand out.

When she pulled it back it had paint all over it. "I can't believe you fell in the paint you klutz!" she laughed.

With a sigh she sat down in the long grass. It reached up above her head and she lay back in it.

"We're gonna be friends forever, right? I mean, you won't leave, will you?" she asked, turning her head as she looked at someone.

"Forever. I promise."

She looked pleased with the response. "Good! Cause you're my bestest friend in the whole world! My brother thinks it's weird that I'm friends with a guy, but he doesn't know anything!"

She rolled over, playing with a blade of grass.

"Forever…we'll be friends forever…"

The sky suddenly became dark and the girl disappeared. The grass wilted.

And in the girl's place appeared a woman. She had the same coal colored hair but it was longer. Her eyes were sharper…sadder.

"Too bad forever doesn't last, huh?" she said quietly. "Too bad…"

* * *

Torin sat up quickly. He sat there quietly for a moment, wondering if that had been just a dream or maybe a memory…

Who was the girl…?

He looked to the side, noticing that sunlight was now streaming through the only window in the room. Silently he stood, walking towards the door. Before he opened it he noticed two swords propped up against the wall.

He knelt down next to them, running his hand along the scabbard of one of the blades. It had a white hilt and guard and seemed to be in good shape. The other, though, looked very old. The scabbard was dirty and scratched and the black hilt was worn.

Had these been here before? He didn't recall seeing them…though apparently his memory was a bit sketchy. Torin frowned.

* * *

Samus yawned, curling up next to Marth as the sun shone in on them. He was still sound asleep, breathing softly. She had always been so pleased that he didn't snore.

The bounty hunter absently thought back on the previous day's events, wondering why her life was always so…wild. That whole thing with Exen and Kin…Then the war…now this. Not to mention the other crazy situations she'd gotten into in her career as a bounty hunter.

But…some good things had come out of it.

Marth, for instance.

How were they supposed to take care of Torin though? They didn't know a thing about him, really. Except that he seemed to have the emotions of a rock and had a mad alter ego with practically the same name. She wondered what that was all about anyway…

"Mhh…You awake…?" Marth asked, shifting slightly. He wrapped his arms around her and Samus smiled.

"Uh huh…I was thinking about our newest…problem," she said, snuggling into his warmth.

He didn't speak for a few minutes.

"Yeah…It might be a bit difficult."

Samus turned so that she was facing him, laughing softly at his sleepy face.

"I'm sure we've been through worse. Exen was pretty bad," she said with amusement.

"Ugh. Don't even mention that guy. I'm glad he's gone," Marth said, closing his eyes. "Gave me way too many headaches."

"Ahh…I think you secretly liked him."

Marth groaned, rolling over so that he faced the wall.

"I don't want to talk about this…"

"Okay, fine. But we need to get up," she said, pulling on his arm and forcing him to sit up. She paused. "…Do you remember what Lian said to us? Back on the battlefield…?" she asked hesitantly.

The swordsman was about to reply but a yawn interrupted it. He rubbed his eyes and then nodded.

"I do."

"…So Torin…" Samus sighed, not really knowing how to phrase what she was trying to say. Marth waited expectantly. "I don't know…it sounded like he was some sort of…experiment…"

She cringed at the word. In her lifetime she'd seen too many products of someone's sick curiosity. It made her feel slightly ill just thinking about it.

"…I'm not sure…I guess only Torin would really know but he can't even remember…" Marth said slowly, hugging his wife.

The bounty hunter rested her head against his shoulder, trying to think about something else.

"Come one. Like you said…we need to get up," he said, nudging her slightly so that she stood.

"Right. It just means we need to help him," she said with determination.

Marth smiled.

"Yeah."

They both got ready for the day and then walked out into the hallway. Marth was a bit surprised to see Torin also awake and leaving his room.

Samus also noticed the other man and she pulled her husband forward to greet him.

"Good morning," she said, forcing a smile.

He looked a little lost, in her opinion. Slowly he turned to face them with that same stony expression she remembered from the first time she'd met him.

"Good morning…" was his simply reply.

"Are you going to join us for breakfast?" Marth asked.

Torin shook his head. "Thank you…but no…I'm not hungry."

Samus stared at him quizzically, leaning on Marth almost casually.

"You sure? You looked like you'd been asleep for a while…"

Again he shook his head and then he walked away silently. Marth looked over to his wife and she shrugged.

"I guess he can do what he wants…" she murmured.

When they reached the large dining room Sheeda, Elice, and Sar were already there. The young boy looked half asleep when Elice piled some eggs on his plate. She looked up when they entered.

"Good morning you two. I hope you were comfortable?"

Samus laughed. "Of course we were."

"Sit wherever you want and help yourself," the queen said with a smile.

The couple sat down a seat away from Sar, and Samus tried to ignore Sheeda's jealous stare.

Sar grumbled something about wanting to go back to sleep and Elice gave him a frown.

"See? That's what you get when you stay up late," she scolded.

The boy looked up at her with innocent eyes. "But mommy, I got to meet a new friend! Isn't it okay to stay up late if you're making friends?"

Elice sighed, putting some sausage onto his plate also.

"Not when it's _that_ late."

After that Sar ate his food in a grumpy silence. At least for a while.

"Is Mister Torin gonna eat with us?" he asked, looking around the table and then the room in search of the swordsman.

"I don't think he's hungry right now," Samus said softly, smiling at the child.

"Oh…okay. Will I get to see him later?"

Elice rubbed her forehead and ate a bit of her eggs before replying.

"Maybe, if you're good and drink your milk."

"Ahhh…but I hate milk…" Sar groaned, leaning back in his chair as he glared at his cup.

"If you want to be tall you'll have to drink it," the queen stated with a smile.

"Fine. That means daddy has to drink his milk too! Or he'll be short forever!"

"Who're you calling short?" the redhead in question asked, sitting in-between his son and Marth. "I'm not short."

"Short then Marth," Samus said with a smirk, nudging her husband with her elbow. He laughed.

Roy leaned forward so he could stick his tongue out at Samus. Sheeda frowned at him.

"You're so childish Roy…" she said with a slight glare.

"At least I don't still play with pretty ponies," he countered. Elice reached over Sar's head and grabbed her husband's shirt sleeve.

"Be nice Roy. If I remember correctly you still play with those action figures."

The redhead flushed, his eyes widening slightly as everyone in the room laughed quietly.

"Elice! You traitor!" he whined, moving some sausage onto his plate.

"So…about the Torin thing…" Samus said slowly, not really wanted to start the subject but knowing she had to.

"Roy explained it to me last night…" Elice stated, glancing at her husband. "You and Marth want to take him with you?"

Roy frowned. "I think it's stupid. He can just stay here and it won't be a problem. We can keep an eye on him just as well as you can."

Marth shook his head. "Like Sam said earlier; you guys have a kingdom to take care of and a child."

"Yeah, but you guys are bounty hunters. You can be just as busy," Elice stated slowly.

"It's not that bad. Plus…we know a bit more about him," Samus argued, looking over at Marth. He nodded.

"What does that matter? We have more room here. It's a _castle_, for Anri's sake," Roy added with a gesture at the room they were in.

"There's plenty of room on my ship for a third person," Samus said, narrowing her eyes slightly. "We feel just as responsible as you for what happened. We want to do this."

Sar had fallen asleep, his head on his still egg-filled plate. Elice gently shook him, but the boy just mumbled something about tall people and then went back to sleep.

"Elice…please," Samus pleaded, her eyes determined. "We want to do this."

The queen sighed, staring at the table. She could still remember how depressed Samus had been about the whole pregnancy thing…maybe having someone else to take care of would keep her mind off of it…?

"…Alright…But if you run into any trouble, come straight back so we can help you," she murmured, finally relenting.

Roy glared at his plate. "Fine…you two had better be careful."

* * *

Samus found Torin in the garden.

At first it seemed like he didn't notice her but she found that when she walked up to him he wasn't startled. Or maybe he just didn't show it.

"It looks like you're going to be traveling with Marth and I for a while," she said, deciding to stand instead of sit next to him.

He didn't look up.

"Alright."

"Um…so you still haven't remembered anything…?" she asked uncertainly, staring at one of the many gorgeous flowers in the garden.

At first the swordsman didn't seem like he would reply, but then he looked up at her. She recognized that same sad look. The one that was there no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"No…I don't think so."

"Oh…alright. I won't pry any more. Just…came to tell you we'll be leaving this afternoon…" the bounty hunter stated, shifting from one foot to the other. "You're okay with that, right?"

He nodded, going back to staring at the grass. "Thank you for informing me."

Samus left, not able to stand the heavy silence or the sadness that seemed to follow him. What was it that made him like that? And even when he couldn't remember anything…

Somehow she felt like she didn't exactly want to find out.

* * *

**A longer chapter to make up for my slowlness :D Sorry about any mistakes, I only got around to proofreading the first part of the chapter and then I couldn't wait for Ramuria to edit it any more so I'm posting it up now. Late night typing is probably not good for one's grammar...**

**Yes, Lian is...random. , I tried to put in a little Samarth fluffiness but I think I failed. Oh well.**

**And I'm not going to even start with Torin , He's a bit out of character right now, I think. If anyone is curious, right now Torin looks like this - **.com/art/You-Want-My-Shirt-139397559 **except not so much...chibi. And if anyone remembers Tor from the second to last (I think...) chapter of _Headlock_**, **this is what he looks like - **.com/art/Tor-143155748 **Technically they are "different" people in the same body but they look a little different. (Torin has silverish hair, Tor has red hair, for example)**

**I wanna thank KIt※K※NINe, AlexanderLynAngelic, MidnightMoon16, Explodium, ElementUchihaMaster and mrtysh for reviewing. It really means a lot to me :)**

**It makes me so happy that some people like Torin :D I need to start on my comic again so he can be in it...Though maybe I should be happy that I at least got the first chapter done xD**

**Thanks again for the reviews~!**

-Silverfire113


	5. Back Into Space

**Chapter Five**

Sar looked like he wanted to cry.

"You're leaving already mister Torin?" the small boy asked, his large eyes watery.

Torin nodded and then turned away, not wanting to deal with the child. Samus saved him by stepping forward and picking up Sar, smiling at him.

"What about Marth and me? Aren't you sad that we're going too?" she asked, giving him a fake frown.

The boy wrapped his arms around her neck, sniffing softly.

"You better come back and visit soon!" he said, hugging her a bit tighter.

"We will," the bounty hunter promised as she set the boy down. "I guess we'll have to do more catching up later, Elice…Roy."

The two parents nodded sadly. "Good luck. Try to stay out of trouble," Elice said.

"Don't worry about that," Marth laughed while putting an arm around Samus' shoulder. "I'll try and get Samus to help me keep in touch."

The blond punched him lightly in the arm and then pushed him towards the airship. She'd bought a new one right after she and Marth had gotten married. Her old one had been a bit small for two people, and they'd also considered Elice, Roy, and Sar staying with them for a bit.

It wasn't like she didn't have enough money, after all. She probably could have bought a ship large enough for fifteen people.

Both of them agreed, though, that they wanted as small a ship as possible.

"See you guys round," Samus said, turning to also go into the ship. She gestured for Torin to move in front of her and he did so, following Marth inside.

"Bye!" Sar waved, holding onto his mother's leg.

It took Samus about ten seconds to get in the ship and close the door.

"Hey Marth! You get ready for launch and I'll show Torin around," she ordered.

He nodded, ducking out of the room and into another. Torin stared at Samus.

"Alright…well, first I'll show you were you can sleep. Come on."

She led him through a small hallway and opened a door. "This will be your room. Flip that switch to turn on the lights…and there are extra blankets in that box over there. Um…Bathroom is across the hall, second door to the left," she explained, hoping he could remember what she just said.

He nodded, looking into the room for a few seconds.

"This hallway leads down to the kitchen. The only rule is that you don't touch any buttons…okay?"

Again he nodded. Samus had forgotten how quiet he was…

The ship shuddered slightly and then Samus looked out one of the small windows, seeing the land fall away from underneath them silently. She had always been pleased with how well the ship performed.

"So…if you need anything, just ask. We'll have dinner around 5:30…so you can come down to the kitchen then. There are some books I can get you if you need something to do…"

"Thank you, that would be nice," he replied. Samus smiled, happy that she could do something to maybe keep him happy.

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Torin stepped out of her way, having to press up against the hard metal walls to avoid her. He watched her retreating figure for a moment before stepping into the small room and looking around.

It was simple: no windows, a bed pushed against one wall, a minuscule empty bookshelf, and a box with the before mentioned blankets. There was also one chair next the bookshelf.

Before he could examine anything else Samus appeared in the door frame with a load of books that a normal person wouldn't be able to carry. She did it effortlessly.

"I'll leave these here. I hope you can read this language…" she said. She'd noticed before that one time her had spoken in another language; it wouldn't surprise her if he couldn't read English. Marth still kept a few Japanese books around, though he didn't read them very often.

She set them down on the bed, dusting her hands off. Torin picked up one of the books, staring at it for a brief moment.

"_I, Robot_," he read, flipping the book over to read the back.

"So you can read English," Samus said happily.

"It would seem so…"

"Well, then…I'll just leave you here. I've gotta go help Marth in the control room, so if you need us…just head down the hallway to the right and you'll get there."

"Thank you," he said, looking up at her.

It was slightly unnerving how emotionless he was. Samus smiled again at him and then backed out of the room, closing the door behind her. The bounty hunter let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

Silently she made her way to the control room. Luckily Marth had a good memory so he could pilot the ship if she ever needed to be doing something else.

"Marth? How's it going?" she asked when she entered the control room and closed the metal door. She sat down in her usual chair next to him.

"Hm? Oh, Fine. Did you show Torin around?"

"Yeah. He seems to be doing okay…I wonder if he's ever been in a ship like this before…" she mused, crossing her arms over her chest as she sat back.

"I'm sure he wouldn't know the answer to that question even if you asked him," Marth replied with a small smile.

"Yeah…I bet it would really suck to lose your memory."

The blunette nodded. "It would definitely be hard to wake up to a place that was unfamiliar to you…and not know anybody either. I can't really imagine."

"Well, I'm sure it will come back to him eventually. Though _dying_ would have an effect on memory, I assume."

Marth sighed, rubbing his forehead wearily. "Somehow I have a feeling this isn't going to go smoothly…" he murmured.

"Don't say that! Maybe for once something _normal_ will happen."

The former prince laughed.

"What's fun about normal? There would be no adventure if everything were normal."

Samus shrugged. "I don't know. A lot of our…"adventures" haven't been very fun at all."

"True…but it ended up okay each time, didn't it?" Marth asked, thinking back to Exen and Kin.

"I guess they did…but it was terrible watching you die like that…" Samus trailed off and her hands clenched around her arms.

"Sam…"

The blue haired man leaned over, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm right here…nothing like that will ever happen again."

She laughed, pulling away from him with a bitter expression. "How can you say that? How can you know if it will happen again? What if…what if there isn't a person like Torin there next time? What will I do then?" she asked, her eyes narrowing as she tried to fight back her fear.

"Listen to me," he held her arms, his blue eyes meeting her own. "I won't die any time soon."

"Promise," she demanded.

"I promise."

* * *

Torin had moved all of the books onto the small bookshelf, a bit surprised that there was now no more room on it. Samus was a lot stronger then he had first thought.

This…place…was strange to him. He wondered how they could make such a thing fly…

_"Monster…_"

He looked up sharply, but saw no one in the room.

_"Murderer…"_

The swordsman knew there couldn't be anyone else there, but…he could still hear the two different voices echoing in his head, saying those two words over and over again.

He knew what the words meant. Where they talking about him? Was it some memory…?

_"I want…to make you stronger…"_

He sat down, feeling a little dizzy. What was going on…?

_"You killed her._ You_. And then you ran away."_

Torin wasn't sure exactly what happened but he found himself in a flat, dry land. The caked dirt stretched for miles and miles in every direction and the dull gray sky overhead looked like it was about to drench the barren land.

"Hey."

He spun around, coming face to face with…himself? The person looked like him, at least…but he had flaming red hair and skin the color of ebony. He was smiling menacingly.

"What's wrong…? Don't you know who I am?" the person asked. He seemed slightly disappointed.

"No," Torin replied, taking a step back.

"Ahhh~, how rude of you to forget me. Very rude. After all…I am you, right? Did you forget yourself?" the other figure took a step forward to match him while his smile grew.

"…What do you mean?"

The red haired man stopped, finally looking at him fully. He had a shadowy scarlet eye, the other being covered.

"Or…to be more correct…you are me."

"I don't understand you."

The other man face-palmed, making an annoyed growl.

"You're just as annoying as ever, _fake_. My name is Tor…since you can't even remember that much…and I want something from you."

Torin remained silent, narrowing his one eye.

"I want…" Tor showed his teeth, his dark eyes glaring at Torin though his mouth smiled. "To be free! That's all I've ever asked for but it is still denied…So, how about it? Let me go and I'm sure you'll get your memory back." The redhead suddenly jumped forward, tackling his look-a-like to the ground. "Either way, if I knock you out then I can be in control!"

Torin struggled for a moment before kicking Tor off, immediately rolling away and standing up.

"That gave me an answer," the silver haired man said, rubbing his neck where Tor had grabbed him.

Tor cackled as he lay on the dusty ground. "You're honestly still a fool, even if you can't remember why! There's no running away this time! You can't escape!"

Torin didn't respond. Tor was slowly fading away as he laughed, pointing at the man he hated. "You can't run away like you did with Zae!"

The redhead disappeared, leaving Torin to stand alone on the empty ground.

Zae? Who was Zae…?

* * *

Samus left cooking to Marth. She'd tried to learn…really, she had! But…after the fifth fire her husband had banned her from the kitchen. Now she found herself going to see if Torin was going to come to dinner. It was 5:35p.m and he hadn't made an appearance yet. The guy had to be hungry…since he hadn't eaten all day.

"Torin?" she called, knocking on his door.

She waited for a minute but he didn't reply. "…Torin?"

The door opened a crack and Torin peered out at her. She was slightly surprised since he looked a little…disturbed. And he was a lot paler then normal (which seemed to almost impossible since he was already basically pale as a ghost).

"…Are you okay?" she asked.

The taller man sighed softly, closing his single eye for a few seconds before his expression went back to normal and he stared at her face. He seemed to do that a lot…

"I'm fine."

"Well…okay. I came to tell you that dinner is ready."

He looked back into the room and Samus assumed it was to look at the clock.

"Thank you," the mercenary said, turning back to her. "Didn't realize the time."

Samus gave him her best smile and moved aside so he could get out of the room. When she stood next to him she felt…a bit small. It wasn't like she _was_ very short; in fact, her height was pretty close to Marth's. Torin was just…tall.

"Hope you like salad and pasta," she laughed, starting to move towards the kitchen again. "Marth is a really good cook, thankfully, since I'm terrible."

Torin didn't reply to her and she shrugged it off. It would be easier if she just got used to his silence instead of being bothered by it. After all, Marth used to be a lot like Torin.

The place where Samus had but the dining table in was rather cozy looking (after much tweaking by Marth. She could have cared less if it looked nice but _no_, he had to make it just perfect. The bounty hunter often theorized that their roles as husband and wife had been switched) and there was a door on the other end of the room that led directly into the kitchen. Just then Marth came out of that very door, carrying a large pot with both hands. He set it down on the table and then disappeared into the kitchen again.

"Sit wherever you want, there's plenty of chairs," Samus told Torin before going into the kitchen to help her husband bring the food out.

There was a lot of stream in the small kitchen and the bounty hunter waved some of it away with a laugh.

"Having fun in here Sir Cook?" she queried, grinning.

"Yes, lots of fun. I almost overcooked the noodles," he husband replied dryly.

She moved over, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his back. "They would've been fine. At least, they would taste better than anything _I_ could've cooked up."

"How would you survive without me?" he laughed as he put the finishing touches on the salad.

"Hey, I did pretty good before a met you, silly. I'm still alive, aren't I?"

Marth turned, kissing her softly on the forehead. "Which I'm thankful for."

Samus returned the kiss and then smiled at him while running her fingers through his dark blue hair. The color had always fascinated her.

"We probably shouldn't leave Torin out there by himself," he said, interrupting her thoughts. The bounty hunter gave him one of her fake frowns and then grabbed the salad that was behind him.

"Fine, fine. Afterwards, though?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

The swordsman laughed quietly shaking his head at her. "You're naughty, you know that?"

"Hm, I guess you rubbed off on me," Samus replied. Marth would have replied to her but she had already gone back into the dining room. He followed soon after with the silverware.

Torin had found himself a seat and he was completely silent when Samus set the bowl of salad on the table. She sat down herself and Marth handed out the forks and knives.

"Do you want something to drink Torin?" the blunette asked.

Torin shook his head and Marth turned to Samus. "You?"

"Hm…milk," his wife replied, smiling at him.

Marth left to go get the requested drink and Samus passed a plate to Torin with a smile.

"So…still haven't remembered anything yet?" she asked as she put a plate in front of Marth's spot.

The mercenary was quiet for a moment before looking off to the side. "Did you know very much about me?" he asked suddenly, still looking away.

"Not really…You were pretty quiet, so…" Samus didn't want to mention what Lian had told her back then on the battlefield. Hopefully he could start with good recollections and remember the bad ones last. If he _had_ any happy memories.

"Does the name Zae sound familiar to you?"

"Can't say it is…Why?"

The bounty hunter was pretty sure that that was a woman's name…And she couldn't help but think about something Zelda had said to her once during the tournament where she had met Torin. _"He looks like someone who's lost a loved one…I know the feeling, so I recognized it instantly."_

Could it be that this Zae was a person who he might have lost…? A lover, maybe?

Torin was now staring down at the table as if it was extremely interesting. "Nothing…"

They were saved from an awkward silence when Marth came back in, handing Samus a glass of milk and setting down a cup of water for himself. He sat down between Samus and Torin at the head of the table, straightening his fork.

"Are we headed anywhere in particular Sam?" Marth asked as he helped himself to some salad before passing it to his wife.

"I was thinking about just floating around for a bit. Who knows; we might get a distress call or something," she replied, handing the salad over to Torin and then dumping some pasta onto her plate.

"Fine with me," Marth agreed with a shrug.

Torin was still deathly silent throughout the whole exchange, taking a small amount of food when something was passed to him. Samus noticed but didn't say anything. Maybe he just didn't need to eat a lot or something.

"I'm kind of hoping that there won't be any signals. I had wanted our vacation to last a little longer," the bounty hunter said with a small amount of sadness. Their visit to Altea hadn't lasted very long and now they had another person traveling with them. For once in her life she wanted to stand still for a bit. It would have been lonely when she had been without Marth, but now…It wouldn't have been bad at all.

Not that she didn't want to help Torin. That was the least she could do after he'd saved Marth, Roy, and Zelda. Fate had kind of bad timing.

Marth shifted slightly, a bit uncomfortable with the silence. Now he knew what Roy had felt like all those years ago when he hardly ever talked. He hadn't really _needed _to since the redhead understood him so well but he probably could have tried a little harder. Torin was a bit of a different story, though. Marth had no idea what the other man was thinking and he just looked so…unapproachable.

He desperately tried to think of something to talk about.

"Are the noodles good?" Marth asked lamely.

Torin nodded but he still didn't speak.

"They're wonderful Marth, stop worrying about it," Samus laughed. Her husband smiled at her and then tried them himself. They _were_ pretty good. Surprisingly (at least to him).

Dinner passed without much event and soon Samus was taking the dished into the kitchen.

"You sure you're full?" she asked Torin, balancing a few plates.

He nodded and then stood, leaving the dining room quickly. Marth waited for a moment before looking at his wife.

"That…"

"Was extremely awkward," she finished for him, laughing nervously.

"Was I _that_ bad before?" Marth asked with a concerned expression.

She shrugged. "I don't think so. You weren't quite so…quiet," the bounty hunter stated as she moved into the kitchen. Marth could here the sound of the sink turning on and then the clash of dishes being but into the dishwasher.

* * *

**Ahhh I'm sorry for the long wait! , I was reading all the wonderful reviews people left for the story and I was like "Ug...Must...Update!!!" So I finished up the chapter (after having to rewrite it two times D:) and here it is!**

**The dinner scene was so awkward it was awkward to write -_-**

**Annnnd yay for Torin's trippy other self? xD**

**Much thanks goes out to mrtysh (especially you lol cause you got me to remember this story sooner then I would have), Explodium, MidnightMoon16, ElementUchihaMaster, and NinjaSheik for reviewing :D It really does mean a lot to me!**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter! And if you spot any errors (I'm sure there are many) then please point them out!**

-Silverfire113


	6. The Enemy

**Chapter Six**

Lian walked through the open doors of the castle with slight hesitance, wondering why the place seemed so empty. A few minutes ago he had arrived back on his home world and headed straight for Zae's castle but now it seemed like nobody was here…which was strange, considering the place was usually too crowed to walk into properly. He looked up, noticing someone's presence. A blond woman was perched in the rafters, staring down at him.

"Ah…you're back…" she said, lazily twirling a knife in her hand. "I was wondering when you would get here…I want news on Oblivion."

Lian sighed with relief as he recognized Zade.

"Ha…you scared me there for a second…" he murmured.

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?" she asked with a grin. For some reason it made Lian uncomfortable.

"Torin lost all of his powers but he should be able to gain them back and return…by the way, where's Zae? I haven't seen her or anyone else around…"

Zade jumped down and landed gracefully in front of him, pocketing the knife with a small laugh.

"The princess is…_busy_, I guess you could say."

"Busy…? What do you mean-"

Lian coughed as he was slammed up against one of the stone walls, gasping slightly as Zade held him there by his throat.

"Y-You…" he stammered, fighting to push her away.

"I have been waiting so long…so very long to crush you and that woman beneath my feet you know…all you ever do is get in the way of my goal…" she whispered. "You didn't even care to recognize me…such a silly man you are, Lian."

The raven haired man's eyes widened, a memory resurfacing of the woman who now had him pinned.

"You're…Raine…you're the one who…" he choked out, his vision blacking out as he struggled for air.

"Yes…And if you won't mind I will go retrieve what is mine…" she said, watching as he fell limply to the ground. "Too easy…much too easy…but I guess I shouldn't complain…"

With a shrug she stepped over Lian and out into the sunlight, a smile on her face as she chuckled.

"Game over, Torin."

* * *

Samus blinked wearily and sought out the warmth that had just left her side, mumbling something unintelligible. She had wanted to sleep for just a while longer…

But it seemed Marth had other plans.

"Hm…can't we stay in bed a bit longer…?" the bounty hunter asked with a groan.

He smiled over at her and shook his head.

"I just feel like getting up right now…you can go back to sleep if you want," he suggested.

Samus threw a pillow at him and then rolled out of bed, slowly pulling some clothes on. "It's not warm enough when you're not there."

Marth shook his head again and then headed out the door, wondering if Torin was awake yet. He didn't seem to be the type who slept in very much. Samus soon followed after her husband with her long hair hanging loosely about her shoulders. She yawned.

"Should I check in on him?" the blond asked, sluggishly patting down her wild hair. Marth turned to her with a shrug.

"I'll be in the control room," he said, heading off in another direction.

Samus glared at his back. First he made her get up and now he was making her have to decide on her own how she should approach the silent mercenary. He could have at least suggested something since he knew she would have a hard time, even without her saying anything. With a sigh she headed for his room.

The walk over was peaceful but her mind was on other things; particularly their newest companion. She really did wish she had asked him more about himself when she had had the chance. Maybe then she would have been of some help. Then again…he probably wouldn't have told her anything anyway.

She hesitated before knocking on his door and bit her lip nervously. With a shrug she hit the metal door gently with her fist twice.

For a second she heard nothing. Then, just like last night he opened the door and stared out at her. She blinked. Half of her hadn't been expecting him to be awake at this hour.

"A-Ah, good morning…" she stuttered, looking off to the side. "I was just checking to see if you're awake and to tell you that we usually have breakfast in an hour or two…"

He nodded slowly, his face emotionless as ever. Samus laughed nervously and then continued to talk. "Well…that's all I really have to say so…I'll see you later I guess…"

Without making another sound she moved off down the corridor, leaving Torin still standing there. After a few seconds he closed the door and went back to the chair he had been sitting in, picking up the book that he had been reading.

* * *

Samus whacked Marth on the back of the head when she got to the control room, gaining a started yelp from him.

"What was that for?" he asked with slight annoyance, rubbing the spot where she had hit.

"That was for making me go talk to him alone! You know how…how awkward it is! You could have been a gentleman and gone with me!" she said, blushing slightly because she knew how stupid that sounded.

"You offered," he said with a shrug. "I thought you were a tough woman."

"Marth!"

"It' not like he's scary or anything…" he murmured quietly.

"Are you kidding me? I watched that guy practically demolish half an army and then come back to life afterwards! You don't think that's scary?" Samus asked with slight disbelief.

"Okay, _fine_, he's slightly scary, but he wouldn't ever hurt you. If that were the case then Lian would have warned us at least."

Samus sighed, sitting down in her chair as if she were dead tired. Silently she looked over at her husband. He was trying to plot out their course for the next week or so and was obviously concentrating very hard on it. A sly grin crept onto her face.

Silently the blond woman leaned over and kissed him on the side of his head where she had smacked him as if she were asking for forgiveness. Marth didn't look up.

Samus kissed him again, only this time she wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling her face against his. She could see the tips of his ears getting red.

"S-Samus! I'm trying to do something here!" he said, turning to her.

This only allowed her to capture his lips though and she laughed at his dumbfounded expression. "Forgive me?" she asked, kissing him again on the cheek.

He slowly unwrapped her arms, his face slightly red. "Of course I forgive you," he said quietly as if he was confused.

Suddenly the radar started beeping. Samus quickly looked at and then cursed.

"Distress signal from a nearby planet. Let's hurry and get down there," she said, her playfulness having totally vanished. Marth nodded and stood, looking down only briefly.

"I'm going to go warn Torin. I don't know if he can still fight or not…" Marth said with a small amount of worry.

"Hurry," Samus ordered, taking control of the ship.

Marth dashed out the door and almost collided with Torin halfway down the hall. The silver haired man didn't even flinch.

"We've got to land on a planet; they sent up some sort of distress call," Marth explained.

Torin nodded. "Anything you want me to do?" he asked in his monotone.

Marth seemed to think for a moment. "…Do you remember how to fight…?" he asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

He almost thought the mercenary hadn't heard him but he froze when he found a sharp blade at his neck. Torin easily flipped the sword away and sheathed it, raising an eyebrow at Marth.

"You have slow reflexes," the silver haired man commented.

Marth felt slightly relieved. Not only could Torin fight, he had just done something vaguely similar to morbid amusement. Then the former prince blinked.

"Wait, where did that come from? You weren't carrying it…" Marth said, gesturing to the sword Torin now held.

The mercenary didn't seem surprised by the question. He dropped the sword and it vanished. Marth watched in confusion and slight awe as the sword appeared in Torin's other hand as if it had never been gone.

"That's…handy," Marth said lamely, wondering if Torin had been able to do that before or if it was a new found skill. Either way, as long as he could get to the weapon when he needed it Marth didn't really care how Torin had come about having such an ability.

"When we land follow close behind Samus and I…and try not to get yourself killed," Marth said with a small smirk.

Torin watched him carefully and then turned. "I'm more worried about you," he said before leaving.

Marth would have said something along the lines of touché, but he didn't think Torin would care very much.

The blue haired man ran back to the control room, standing behind his seat where he could still see everything. Samus glanced over at him briefly and offered a small smile before easing the controls of the ship forward and towards the surface of the planet. Marth watched silently as the ship landed gently on the rocky ground. He nodded to her and then grabbed his sword which he always kept nearby in the control room and followed Samus out into the hall. They found Torin already back and waiting for them.

Samus managed a small smile at him.

"So here's how it works; we go down, see what the threat is, eradicate it, and then we leave. Got it?" she said, her armor silently pulling itself together around her body. She was a bit surprised when Torin didn't even seem mildly shocked by the sudden change. Marth moved in front, opening the door that led out and started to walk quickly down the ramp.

"Let's go!" he said, gesturing them over.

Torin followed after Samus and she could hear the ship automatically closing behind them. In the back of her mind she wondered if this would be very difficult or not…she hoped it wouldn't be. Especially since Torin was so apparently weak.

It would be hard to protect him and help any other people at the same time.

Which made her wonder why Marth had wanted Torin to come along in the first place…

That was when she noticed how quiet it was.

She scanned the immediate area for any signs of life but found now. That was strange…she was pretty sure the distress signal had come from this area. A trap? There didn't seem to be any enemies to trap them though…

Marth narrowed his eyes and drew his sword. He had a bad feeling about this…how could there be a distress signal and no one to send it?

The two of them watched in stunned silence as dark creatures began to materialize out of the shadows, their bodies misshapen and grotesque. Red eyes gleamed in the darkness behind boulders and trees as the creatures began to move towards them slowly.

"No…"

Both of them glanced back at Torin, surprised to see he actually looked slightly horrified.

"Why are they here… he murmured, his single eye staring at the strange monsters.

"…Torin…?" Samus asked, wondering what the heck was wrong with him.

He shook his head and in less than a second he was back to his normal unemotional self. "Don't let them touch you," he said, narrowing his one eye slightly.

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Samus said as she quickly charged her arm canon, glaring at the strange creatures. She couldn't recall seeing something like them before.

One of the shadowy beings suddenly launched forward, sharp claws aiming for Marth as it let out an eerie shriek. He quickly moved to the side and slashed at its back with his sword. The monster screamed again and spun around. Before it could continue its assault though Marth made a clean horizontal slice and cut the being easily in half.

Meanwhile Samus fired off her canon, immediately destroying some of the creatures. Several more replaced those and the beings dashed forward. Two of them noticed Torin and began hissing, stopping their advance for a second or two before deciding to attack him.

The white haired man already had a sword in hand as he stared at the creatures without emotion. One of them sprang at him and tried to claw his face but he eliminated it quickly and then continued on to kill the second one.

Suddenly it became quiet and Samus looked around warily, noticing that none of the dark beings remained. Had there really only been so little of them…? She didn't lower her arm canon, instead choosing to look back at Torin. It shocked her a little that he had defeated his opponents with such little effort.

Marth returned to her side and narrowed his eyes at the surrounding scenery. Something was off. He had already been bothered by the apparently fake distress signal and the fact that Torin has been so unnerved at first made him all the more worried.

"Marth…what do you think is going on here…?" Samus asked, her blue eyes carefully watching her husband.

Marth shook his head, not knowing how he could answer her since he himself had no idea. Torin remained silent though he seemed to be on edge.

Samus suddenly turned, her eyes wide when she heard a loud, malicious laugh. Her husband also reacted by following her movements and trying to pinpoint where the noise was coming from.

"Well, well…I never expected to find you with people like them…" the voice said as if extremely amused. A blond woman materialized out of thin air with a smirk on her face. She didn't seem to be concerned that Samus had her weapon aimed at her.

"You're…that woman from back then," Marth said, remembering her from the time when he and Samus had been traveling to save his homeland. She had known Torin.

The woman laughed again. "Ahh…that's right, I did appear before you then. Well, it is not important…" she said, turning to Torin. "You, though…"

Torin had a blank expression on his face as he stared at her. Samus stepped in front of him defensively.

"What do you want?" she asked with a slight growl. The other woman gave her a bad feeling.

"I simply want back what is mine…what was stolen from me…" the woman stated while gesturing lazily to Torin. "I guess I have you two to blame for that…since it was your fault that he was "gone" for so long…"

She took a step forward and then vanished, reappearing behind Torin and grabbing him by the neck. "I've missed you, Tory…" she whispered.

Samus was shocked by how fast she has moved and she cursed when she saw that the other woman had just effectively gotten a shield. Marth also looked concerned, visibly confused by her words and apparent motive.

Torin, meanwhile, was struggling slightly in her grasp.

It was her. He knew this woman…but the only thing he could see was still images flashing by.

Her smile…The corruption of power.

**Hatred.**

His eyes flashed red and he elbowed her in the stomach which forced her to let go for a moment. He used that to escape, stumbling back with a glare as she stood doubled over. A slow chuckle came from the woman as she stood up fully again.

"It seems you don't really recognize me…such a pity. Well, I have other things to accomplish…"

Marth let out a short yell when he was suddenly enveloped by darkness, vanishing a second later.

"Marth!" Samus called, reaching out uselessly as he disappeared before her eyes. "What did you just do?" she asked, turning on the other woman with rage in her eyes. Her arm canon was fully charged and she was ready to blow her head off.

"I simply transported him to a place somewhere else. You can find me there when you're ready…in the meantime, I will have a new person to mess with. I will await your arrival…and you better bring that man with you," she said, gesturing to Torin.

After that she too vanished.

Samus yelled at nothing in particular, cursing in anger. She rounded on Torin, tears streaming down her face though she knew he couldn't see him.

"This is your fault! That woman is after you and she took Marth for some twisted reason because of _you!_" she screamed at him, her canon-less fist raised to punch him.

Torin actually flinched, though he didn't look away or try to escape her. "I know…I'm sorry," he said quietly.

She was a bit shocked that he didn't try to make some sort of excuse and she hesitated, her arm still in the air.

"If that woman wants me, then fine. I will go to her and get your husband back. Whether you choose to help or not is your choice," he continued in his normal monotonous voice.

Samus finally lowered her arm though her blood still boiled with anger. "Right…" she murmured, turning back in the direction of the ship while simultaneously grabbing onto his arm and dragging him with her.

_'I promised Lian I would keep him safe…so I'll just have to do that while saving Marth at the same time,'_ she thought with determination.

"I'm going to kill that woman," Samus spat.

Torin stared ahead silently though he could hear the other person named Tor trying to talk back to Samus. '**Heck no blondie I have first dibs!**'

* * *

**This...turned out not how I had originally intended :| Sorry that it is taking me so long to update. I've been pretty busy...**

**Haha, I feel so lame for making one of my characters an important part of the story 8D I'm not even doing a good job of it. Oh well. I shall have to write something solely based on ONLY Samus and Marth later. Sorry for being so lame everyone D:**

**btw whenever Tor is talking it will be in 'bold' so you should be able to tell it apart from normal thoughts.  
**

**Right...so something actiony is finally happening. Yaay... I wonder if this means there won't be much of Marth for a while? Hm.**

**Tor DOES have a reason for being pissed off about Raine other than her grab/molesting Torin/him. You probably won't hear much about that though. Let's just say...he really hates her because she caused bad stuff to happen to him , Yeah...**

**Much thanks goes out to nameis_DooM, ElementUchihaMaster, AlexanderLynAngelic, and Mrtysh for reviewing 8D Wo, I know two of you on Deviantart now...that is so awesome :D**

-Silverfire113


	7. Canceled

I'm really sorry to disappoint any of you who thought this was going to be a new chapter (I seriously owe you guys and I'm really sorry) I feel like committing suicide every time I look at this story , It's so terrible and I am really hating on the plot right now and how I portrayed the characters. So for now I am going to stop working on Break. I don't know if I will ever continue it but I hope someday I will...for now though, I'm going to have to tell everyone to not look forward to it anytime soon , Though...I might rewrite it and see how it goes from there.

(I'm also considering taking Torin out of the story. I keep getting the feeling that he sounds like a Mary Sue which BUGS THE HECK OUT OF ME and I feel like he's extremely out of character. BLEH.)

Once again...I'm sorrrryyyyyy ;_;


End file.
